


A Nightly Discussion

by chambermusic



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Templar AU, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambermusic/pseuds/chambermusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>圣殿弗莱设定的PWP。些微大团长（？）x雅各布预警，毕竟是伦敦大团长面前的红人嘛（咦？）</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightly Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> 在不停追着朋友催RothFrye的更新，哭喊我就想安静地做个看RothFrye的美少女，以及被告知皇上你还是玩自己吧（……）这些不幸的事件后，竟然真的有一篇腿肉它生出来了（尽管我本来要写的是完全不同的一篇PWP）。我和朋友莫名地都有“黑化雅各布似乎会对自己的性取向更自信”的共识，而圣殿AU嘛……从定义来说就是OOC吧！  
> （我用上了《乱世佳人》的对话！夫复何求！）  
> 很抱歉假如你想看的是雅各布和罗斯你侬我侬的H，好像你不幸串错门了！

  
“我知道你跟斯塔瑞克耍的是什么花样。”  
他们还在雅各布的床上，大汗淋漓、气喘吁吁。罗斯正在从年轻人身体里退出来——但对方却故意夹紧了后面，有意叫这过程充满了不必要的痛苦。罗斯皱紧了眉头看向雅各布的脸：年轻的圣殿仰着头，从喉咙深处发出一声既痛苦又愉快的呻吟，仿佛正追逐这刺痛带来的亲密感觉。  
_淫荡_ 。  
“——你刚说什么？”好容易回味完那滋味，雅各布随意用手抹了抹脸，问道。他全身的肌肤还同脸一样泛着潮红，映出一种充满光泽、明媚的粉红色。那确实是个叫人目眩神夺的景致——这全身赤裸、每一寸肌肤都覆盖着花一般娇嫩色彩的年轻肉体。假如罗斯不是一早见识过他的手段，斯塔瑞克最中意双子中的雅各布·弗莱，他说不定会以为雅各布同他的皮囊一样青春无知。  
“我知道你跟斯塔瑞克耍的是什么花样，”他重复道，“至少，是你以为自己在耍什么花样。”  
雅各布半是好笑半是鼓励地轻哼了一声，“我以为我在耍什么花样？”他问，一边凑近过来喷吐在罗斯的脸旁。他抓住年长男人的一只手探进他还打开的腿间，那儿还因为罗斯刚刚的亵渎而湿润着。  
“你以为，”他蜷起了手指，满意地听到雅各布的抽气声，“你在挑逗他。”  
“我干嘛要去招惹狮子？”雅各布快活地笑出声来。他两只手紧抓着罗斯的手臂，将他固定在自己腿间。“原来你是个爱妒忌的情人嘛？哦，罗斯。”  
——这笑声是最叫罗斯发狂的。这轻快、仿佛不带一丝忧愁的笑声，即便在暴徒帮血洗街道，孩子和女人被戳穿头颅时也仍旧如此富有感染力。它叫最普通的人也迷醉于粗浅的暴力，而对另一个狂人——罗斯自己——则像鸦片、像一场疫病般焚心蚀骨、势不可挡。它叫罗斯颤抖，叫他屈服于这个年轻疯子的每一次兴致所趋。  
雅各布开始用他的手指操弄自己；离他们上一次还太近、太早了，他怀疑他感觉到的疼痛远多于快感。不过他们已经足够熟悉对方的身体，罗斯知道没有什么像痛觉一样叫雅各布兴奋。  
——他经常被绑起来吗？在他小时候，他父亲为他每一次不合时宜、“挑错对象”的兴奋鞭笞他吗？雅各布无比热衷掌掴和抽打。没人听说雅各布·弗莱会有礼貌地恳请任何事，但为了一顿鞭子——为了一顿鞭子他可以乞求。  
“你在他隔壁时太大声了，很难相信你不是故意的，”罗斯说。“你以为你能拿到什么好处，这才叫我不懂。”  
“我能拿到什么好处？就好像你是来这儿搞慈善的。”雅各布在他手上逐渐开始了节奏，前端抬起头来，“你是意外发现自己的屌在我身体里的吗？——怎么，你怕我比起你的，会更喜欢他的？”  
罗斯毫不留情地扇了他一耳光。暴徒帮的领袖对自己的手劲很有信心：雅各布被他打得痛叫了一声，若不是罗斯的手指，差点翻过身去。  
“达令，我一点也不在意你业余时间去搞谁，”他俯下身子威胁道，“但你得搞清楚你自己的身份。”  
不顾雅各布含混的抗议，罗斯把手指抽了出来。他另一只手抓住雅各布的头发，将他在床上翻了个个儿。他的男孩几乎是习惯性地顶高了屁股，而他见状毫不留情地捅进了三根手指。  
“我喜欢做你的婊子，”脸埋在被褥里，雅各布歇斯底里地笑了起来，“至少我的好处够实在。”  
罗斯用力屈起手指，指甲深深刮过雅各布温暖湿润的甬道，年轻人再次大叫了一声。而在他的双手来得及之前，罗斯的另一只手抢先握住了他的阴茎，从基底一直捋到顶头。  
——罗斯喜欢雅各布现在发出的声音：一声尖叫，像一只不通人语的动物。他翘起屁股，如同把自己的身体当成了跷跷板，都为了迎合罗斯现在的手指。罗斯把雅各布顶在指尖（他里面 _滚烫_ ），也把他握在手心。  
他们摇摆。雅各布的床直发出有节奏的响动，叫人担心这件饱富历史的家具将要不堪重负，跪倒在这重量下。随着一声几乎像是遗憾的呻吟，雅各布射了出来；从深埋在他体内的手指，罗斯感觉得到他全身的颤抖，他潮湿的内壁夹紧了他。之后，他拿出了手指，而雅各布喘息着小心地翻了个身，在高潮的余韵中看着年长的男人穿上衣服。  
“我果然还是爱你的。哦，罗斯。”当他终于喘匀过气来，他笑着说。  
罗斯并没回身看他，他系领结的动作也并未被雅各布这突然的告白而打断。罗斯见过他那不露齿的笑容太多次，不必看也能将他现在的模样映入脑海：通常，雅各布会到手肘也沾满鲜血。  
——在另一个世界，假如他或者雅各布是个白痴，也许这就是他最想要听到的。  
他回身说：“而我爱你就像你爱我一样多。”  
雅各布大笑了起来。  
“愿老天怜悯爱上你的人，”罗斯说，“我知道我不会的。”

 


End file.
